Queen Request
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Eileen is the Queen of the Northern Kingdom of the Alvarez Empire. There is something she wants but no one knows what it is! Will she get wants! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

There was a woman named Eileen Berlserion. She was a tall woman that had long scarlet hair that was put into four thick braids. Two in the front and tow longer braids in the back. She wore a scanty version of the typical witch's garb. Her dark-colored top has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts, and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, is draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion-like ornaments, and is held together by a chain. Not left bare, her neck was decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, she wore an elongated dark-colored loincloth with the symbol of the Alvarez Empire emblazoned on the front. She also wore dark thigh-high boots with a light-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions.

Eileen was the queen of the Northern Kingdom of the Alvarez Empire. She was feared in all three kingdoms, North, South and Central. The only people who didn't fear her was the Central King, Zeref and the South King, August.

Those who were complete strangers to the Alvarez Kingdom were told of her beauty but were also warned of how powerful she was. Eileen wasn't the friendly queen that one would read in a fairy tale story. She wasn't sweet, gentle and most of all she wasn't one to be warming to others.

Eileen was the opposite of those things. She was a sadist who enjoyed torturing people but how she tortured them was on her mood. If she was bored or was having a good fay she would have a simple torture be done to her prisoners. However if she was angry the whole kingdom would feel her wrath. Very rarely would Eileen be angry with anything.

Eileen sat in her throne chair with her head resting on her hand. She was looking at her scar and narrowed her brow.

She stood up and left her chambers and walked through the long hallway of her castle. As she was walking she stopped to feel her scar again.

"Neinhart, come to me."

A young man in armor appeared before her and kneeled on one knee with his head lowered.

"Yes, Lady Eileen."

"Word from King Zeref or King August?"

"No, Lady Eileen."

Eileen nodded then she looked away.

"Anything from the villages of my Kingdom?"

"Someone formed a village without your approval."

"Is that so? Do tell, Neinhart. Tell me everything."

Neinhart felt uneasy, he hasn't forgotten about what happened the last time he saw his queen act this way.

"The village next to the forest had secretly formed a village called Rosemary. From what I found out it's just a small village."

Eileen just gave a nod then turned to walk away.

"We shall pay a visit to this Rosemary village. If I am not pleased with what I see then I will destroy both villages."

"Yes, my queen."

She looked at him.

"Come, I want you to groom my hair."

They both left to her chambers and Neinhart began to undo her braids. It wasn't the first time that he did her hair. That was a constant thing to do for Eileen. As Nienhart was doing her hair he thought back how he first met her as a boy.

 **Flashback**

Neinhart was just a preteen boy who had just finished his studies. He was excited to do well and aimed to become a soldier for one of the kingdoms in the Alvarez Empire. One day when he was finished with his studies Neinhart saw another boy that looked to be about the same age as him.

"King Zeref has called for you."

Neinhart rushed to meet with the Central king and when he saw him he saw King Zeref smile at him.

"Neinhart, I'm sending you to the North Kingdom to serve Queen Eileen. When you first arrive I advise you to stay out of her sight unless she calls for you."

With that Neinhart was taken to the Northern Kingdom. He was happy to go but he was nervous about going. Even the warning that Zeref gave him made him wonder what the queen was going to be like.

When he arrived to the castle Neinhart had went inside because a fellow servant was telling him the rules. The servant told Neinhart that the Queen was not the friendly woman.

"Just because you're a child doesn't mean she will spare you. If you anger she will have you killed."

"How many servants served her before me?'

"A lot. None of them lasted long because of what they had said about her."

"What did they say about her?"

"The Queen has a scar on her stomach. Reasons are not known on how she got it but as long as you ignore that scar you should be safe. Second most important thing is never to refuse her orders."

"I understand."

Just then another servant came to them and saw Neinhart.

"Are you the new servant boy?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll take you to your room."

With that Neinhart followed the second servant down a long hallway. As they were walking Neinhart heard a monotone woman voice.

"Is the new servant boy here?"

The servant was hesitant but answered.

"Yes' Lady Eileen."

"Bring him to me."

They entered into the room and both of them kneeled. Neinhart could see a man on the floor in pain. Neinhart picked up quickly that the room was fine but he sensed cold air from the man on the floor.

Eileen looked at the man she was punishing.

"I thought I made myself clear about refusing my requests. You have angered me for the last time."

She then tapped her staff and the man froze to his death. Neinhart was scared as he trembled then he flinched when he heard the queen talking to him.

"Lift your head, boy."

Neinhart looked up at her then she looked at the other servant.

"You may leave."

The servant left and Eileen rose to her feet. She went to Neinhart and spoke.

"Rise up."

Neinhart did so and Eileen circled around him like a lion to its prey.

"What is your name, boy?"

"Neinhart, my Queen."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 13."

Eileen gave a nod then touched his face with her free hand so caress his cheek.

"A boy indeed, for your sake I hope that you will last longer than the fool on the floor. I would not be pleased to kill a child but I will."

She then drew her hand back.

"Let us go, Neinhart."

Neinhart followed after her.

 **Present day**

When he was done with her hair Eileen climbed into her bed and closed her eyes.

"You may go."

Neinhart gave a bow then left out of the room to go to his room.

 **AN: Alright there is the introduction! I hope that it was good to read for you all! I don't know what it is but ever since we all learned about Eileen, I know for a fact that I can't be the only one who has become obsessed to know about her and write about her! Well , I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Eileen and Neinhart were in the Thyme village. They had went as travelers to spot the person who had created the Rosemary village without the approval of the queen. As they were there Eileen and Neinhart could hear come of the villagers talking about Eileen without realizing that she was there.

"What are we going to do? If the queen were to find out about the Rosemary village our village would be punished as well."

"This village wouldn't be able to take in all those children. The best we were able to do for all those children was to build homes for them."

"Those poor children. All of them are orphans and what makes it harder for them is that all of the Alvarez empire turns orphan children into slaves."

"Yes but that is why we created the Rosemary village for the North kingdom orphans. As long as the Queen doesn't go past the woods those children will be safe."

"I hope your right. It would also be horrible for that wicked queen of ours to become angered again."

"I haven't forgotten. We had winter in such a bad way that everything froze and food was impossible to have."

Neinhart and Eileen had left the place they were in and headed to the woods. As they were on their way to the Rosemary village Neinhart wondered what was on Eileen's mind. He knew for certain that the Thyme village was going to be punished but if what they said about Rosemary village is true then he was nervous as to what would happen to the children. Right now, all he could hope for is that the children were humble and respectful.

As they walked Eileen spoke.

"Neinhart."

"Yes, Lady Eileen?"

She stopped walking then looked at him.

"I want you to go ahead to the Rosemary village. If what those peasants said is true about the children being orphans report back to me."

"Yes, my Queen."

With that Neinhart left and Eileen looked up at the sky. In the Northern Kingdom it was hard to see the sky most of the time. Since the Northern kingdom had mountains surrounding so it was also very foggy to the point that the fog was so hard to see in. It was so thick that someone couldn't see their hand in front of their face.

Eileen was in the forest but she was able to tell where she was going then she sat down on a large rock as she patiently waited for Neinhart's return.

 **With Neinhart**

Neinhart rushed on ahead and it wasn't long before he spotted the small village. He saw that the rumor was true, it was a village of orphans. He saw how the children were doing hard work that he would see adults do and they were doing a good job but at the same time Neinhart was a little concerned about what would happen to the children when he gives Eileen the report.

'What am I going to do?'

He watched on as the children repaired what was broken and other children making food. The Rosemary village was indeed a village full of children that could take care of themselves.

'How will I tell Lady Eileen about this village?'

He turned to leave then headed back to report to Eileen.

 **With Eileen**

Eileen just waited patiently but then she heard movement and looked to her left only to see a little girl. The girl had scarlet hair that hung to her shoulders and she wore a dark purple dress. She was holding a basket of strawberries and smiled innocently.

"Um hello."

Eileen just looked at the girl.

"Greetings."

"Are you lost, Lady?"

"No."

"I got strawberries, would you like some?"

Eileen couldn't help but feel amused.

"Sure, child."

The little girl ran to her and they began to eat the strawberries together. As they were eating the fruit Eileen noticed that the girl was staring at her. She honestly hated staring but the staring she was given was on of curiosity.

"Yes child?"

"You're not from here, are you a traveler? I never have seen you before."

"I do live here in the Northern Kingdom but I tend to move a lot."

Eileen noticed the girl's face lit up with excitement."

"You're a traveler? What's it like? I bet seeing the world is a lot of fun."

Eileen was amused by this girl then she smiled.

"Yes. Traveling is entertaining and maybe one of these days you can travel yourself."

The girl giggled.

"I hope so."

Eileen's amused smile faded as she thought about who this girl was.

"Child, where are your parents?"

The girl had a sad sile on her face as she lowered her head.

"I don't have parents."

"So where do you live?"

"In the Rosemary village. It's a small village that's not too far from here."

Eileen nodded then ate another strawberry.

"Is that so? Have you seen the Thyme village?'

The girl looked at her.

"I was born there but after losing my parents the people in the Thyme village put me into the Rosemary village. The only time anyone came to the Rosemary village only dropped off food and that was it."

Eileen narrowed her eyes a little then she looked ahead.

"A small village of children that need guidance."

The girl looked at her.

"Do you have kids, Lady?"

Eileen clenched the cloak she was wearing but the girl didn't see that.

"No."

"That's sad."

Eileen looked at her.

"What's your name child?"

"Erza."

Eileen had a small smile on her face as she spoke.

"Erza I have a mission for you."

"Yes Lady?"

"The mission is top secret. Do you have a fireplace in your home?"

Erza was confused.

"Yes."

"Alright. I want you to have that fireplace burning."

Erza just looked at her.

"It's late fall."

Eileen caressed Erza's cheek.

"I want you to be very warm."

Erza nodded then left to her home while Eileen smiled to herself at what she was thinking about. Not long after Erza was gone Neinhart came to her.

"My Queen."

"Come, Neinhart. We're heading back to the castle."

They both left the forest and went to the castle.

When they got there Neinhart could sense that Eileen was in a good mood then he heard her speak.

"The people of the Thyme village has displeased me greatly and I have encountered a child from the Rosemary viallge."

"What are you going to do with the Rosemary village?'

Eileen had a dark smile on her face.

"They shall suffer from a major snowstorm. All except for one."

"You're sparing someone?"

Eileen smiled as she sat in her throne chair and rested her cheek on her knuckles.

"Yes. I will take this child under my wing."

With that she used her other hand and tapped her staff sending a large climate major cold front to both the Thyme village and the Rosemary village.

'I will pick you up tomorrow my dear Erza.'

 **An:Alright! There is another chapter completed and I hope that you liked it! I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

In Rosemary village Erza had done what the woman had told her to do. She had gathered all sorts of firewood that she could find but she still wondered why the woman from the forest had told her to gather wood. It was late fall but the woman merely told her that she just wanted her to be very warm.

After gathering wood Erza made a fire and ate a few strawberries.

Not long after that Erza fell asleep.

Erza was soon awoken by the cold air. She got to her feet and went to the door only to be at full alert that she was snowed in her home.

She closed the door and ran back to the fireplace since it seemed the cold air was getting worse. Erza was still careful not to get too close to the fire without burning herself but she still stayed away from the walls since the walls began to have ice and snow form. Erza was scared as she curled into a ball and tried to stay a safe distance between the fireplace and the snow.

"Someone help. I'm scared."

 **Elsewhere**

Irene and Neinhart were walking through the thick snow. Well Nienhart was, Irene was walking on top of it. As they were making their way into the snowed in village of Rosemary Irene just couldn't help but smile at the idea that she was going to be a mother very soon.

She couldn't wait to now have a child to call her own and hold in her arms.

They soon arrived to the snow covered city only to see just a line of smoke that led to a single house. Irene was pleased to see that Erza had followed her words then she and Neinhart had went to the house that had smoke coming out.

Irene used her magic to move the snow out of the way then Neinhart opened the door. When they got outside Irene and Neinhart saw Erza sleeping in front of the fireplace and Irene went to Erza. She smiled softly at Erza who was sound asleep but Irene was a little disappointed in herself. Why was she? She had a little girl to gather wood to keep herself warm but at the same time Irene could have just taken Erza with her when they first met.

She could have done that, instead of having Erza to be frightened while being snowed in her home. Everyone knew that orphans in general can't defend themselves unless they had a leader of some sort and Erza's case she didn't have anyone to look up to.

Irene gently picked Erza up and put her cloak around Erza to keep her warm. She turned to face Neinhart then spoke.

"Although there shouldn't be any, check for survivors then come back to the castle."

He nodded.

"Yes Lady Irene."

With that Irene left out of the house and carried Erza out of the village.

As she was walking with Erza in her arms her firm expression went into a soft one when she looked down at Erza who had moved in her sleep.

Irene had stopped to watch her only to see that Erza had held onto her and mumbled in her sleep.

"So warm…."

Irene just looked at her then she smiled at Erza.

Irene then placed a hand on Erza's cheek then she went on walking to get back to her castle.

 **Time skip**

When Irene arrived back to her castle she took Erza to her chambers. It was late evening so chances of Erza waking up was unlikely. Irene wondered if Erza would be alright if she were to be in bed but since they both had been out in the snow that wouldn't be too good for Erza's health.

Irene took Erza to her hot tub that was perfectly well heated. Irene was glad that Erza wasn't shivering or having any nightmares but she figured that sudden heat would wake Erza up.

Just as she had guessed Erza stirred after they were both in the water. Irene held Erza to her and Erza opened her eyes but she was still very tired from being so cold.

Irene smiled warmly at Erza and rubbed her back.

"It's alright my dear, Erza."

"…."

"Go back to sleep. You have nothing to fear."

Erza nodded then she felt Irene tuck her head into her neck.

"Sleep well, my darling Erza."

Erza closed her eyes and once again sleep had taken her.

After a little longer Irene got them both out of the hot tub and went into her bed. She had Erza to wear a nightgown and she wore a robe. They both were in the bed and Irene held Erza close to her. She smiled warmly at Erza then she leaned over and kissed Erza on the forehead.

"You are no longer alone, Erza. You are mine and mine alone. I won't let anyone take you from me."

Irene caressed Erza's cheek then she wrapped her arm around Erza's small form and brought her closer then they were both asleep.

 **AN: Alright there is chapter 3 and when I have another idea on the next chapter I will update again!**


End file.
